Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit
March 2, 2014 For the Sunday entertainment filled with your run-of-the-mill musical variety programs, IBC-13 has just the song and dance format via Sunday feel-good party habit on Philippine TV, Hey it's Fans Day!, the first-of-its-kind youth-oriented musical variety show which premieres today on March 2, every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. featuring IBC’s most popular, sought-after and today's hottest Kapinoy teen stars. James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV are the three of music performers showcase their young musical talent as they venture into variety show hosting, singing and dancing along with Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. Added to Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-host and performers plus David Archuleta, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michael Pangilinan, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Josh Padilla and Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon are the hottest singing champions, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Superstar Circle Final 4 Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy De Leon and Elisse Joson, as well as Gabbi Garcia, Tricia Santos, Kiko Estrada, Karen Reyes, Dominic Roque, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Chienna Filomeno, Sofia Andres, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Jerome Ponce, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Kristel Fulgar, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, Yves Flores and Jazz Ocampo. The Streetboys and the Universal Motion Dancers puts in the production dance numbers. A perfect mix of light entertainment and concert party for teens, kids and young adults for the Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show by song and dance performers from your favorite hottest teen stars. 'Cast' Main Hosts *James Reid (singer) *Nadine Lustre (singer) *Young JV (singer/rapper) Co-Hosts and Performers *Abigail Macapagal *Albie Casino *Andre Paras *Angelo Pasco *Aria Clemente (singer) *Arie Reyes *Arvic Tan *Bianca Casado *Bianca Yao *BJ Forbes *Cassy Legaspi *Chienna Filomeno *David Archuleta (singer) *Devon Seron *Diego Loyzaga *Dominic Roque *Donnalyn Bartolome (singer/rapper) *Elisse Joson *Ella Cruz *Erin Ocampo *Francis Magundayao *Franco Daza *Fretzie Bercede *Harvey Bautista *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (singer) *Inah Estrada *Ingrid dela Paz *Janella Salvador (singer) *Jazz Ocampo *Jerome Ponce *Jon Lucas *JC and JM Urquico (singer) *Josh Padilla *Joshua Cadelina (singer) *Joshua Dionisio *Julian Estrada *Karen Reyes *Kelly dela Cruz *Khalil Ramos *Kiko Estrada *Kristel Fulgar *Lance Lucido *Liza Soberano *Mccoy De Leon *Marlo Mortel (singer) *Mavy Legaspi *Michael Pangilinan (singer) *Michelle Vito *Miguel Aguila (singer) *Mutya Orquia *Neil Coleta *Piero Vergara *Rico dela Paz *Rodjun Cruz (dancer) *Shanne Velasco (singer) *Shy Carlos *Sofia Andres *Sue Ramirez *Teejay Marquez *Tricia Santos *Vangie Martelle *Veejay Aragon (singer) *Xyriel Manabat *Yassi Pressman (dancer) *Yves Flores Dancers *Streetboys *Universal Motion Dancers Honofiric Title *James Reid - The Totally Entertainer (since March 2) *Nadine Lustre - The Asia's Next Big Star (since March 2) *Young JV - The One and Only Prince of R&B (since March 2) *Yassi Pressman - The Asia's Princess of the Dance Floor (since March 2) *David Archuleta - The International Pinay Singing Sensation (since March 2) *Janella Salvador - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart / The Asia's Primetime Princess (since March 2) *Miguel Aguila - The Young Total Performer (since March 2) *Joshua Cadelina - The Balladeer Prince (since March 2) *Shanne Velasco - The Singing Princess (since March 16) *Veejay Aragon - The Soft Rock Prince (since March 16) *Donnalyn Bartolome - YouTube Sensation (since March 2) Note: *James Reid is one of the main hosts and performers of the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show of IBC-13 titled Hey it's Fans Day! alongside her on-screen partner and the next big star Nadine Lustre and the one and only prince of R&B Young JV. *Young JV headlined with the hottest love team James Reid and Nadine Lustre (JaDine) in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' is making waves with its success in the ratings game, challenging its rival shows, the longest running musical variety show ASAP 19 of ABS-CBN and Sunday All-Stars of GMA. 'The hit songs' 80's (Wave 24 on 89 DMZ) *Just Can't Get Enough - Depeche Mode *Everytime I See You - Fra Lippo Lippi *State of the Nation - Industry *Russian Radio - Red Flag *Upside Down - Two Minds Crck *The More You Live, The More You Love - A Flock Of Seagulls *Angel - Fra Lippo Lippi *Always Something There to Remind Me - Naked Eyes *Wishful Thinking - China Crisis *Ghost in You - The Psychedelic Furs *Head Over Heals - The Go-Go's *Gold - Spandau Ballet *Boys Do Fall in Love - Robin Gibb *Wake Me Up Before You Go Go - Wham! *Take On Me - A-ha *Life in a Northern Town - The Dream Academy *We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's *Tenderness - General Punlic *Together in Electric Dreams - Giorgio Moroder and Philip Oakey *Just Got Lucky - JoBoxers *Sometimes A Fantasy - Billy Joel *Blue Kiss - Jane Wiedlin *Turn Back The Clock - Johnny Hates Jazz *Footlose - Kenny Loggins *She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals *Miss Me Blind - Culture Club *Round and Round - Spandau Ballet *Here Comes the Rain Again - Eurythmics *Karma Chameleon - Culture Club 80's music for Back to the 80's n' early 90's (89 DMZ) *Street Beat - Tony Basil *Push It - Salt-n-Pepa (rapper) *Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart *Build Me Up Buttercup - Torch *Never Gonna Gave You Up - Rick Astley *Breakout - Swing Out Sisters *Together Forever - Rick Astley *Walking On Sunshine - Katrina and The Waves *Uptown Girl - Billy Joel *Manic Monday - The Bangles *Waiting Game - Swing Out Sisters 90s *Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 (1999) (dance) *(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You - N Sync (1999) *The Animal Song - Savage Garden (1999) *Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy) - N Sync (1999) *Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin (1999) (dance) *Stay the Same - Joey McIntyre (1999) *Sometimes - Britney Spears (1999) *Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega (1999) (dance) *Swear It Again - Westlife (1999) *Bring It All Back - S Club (1999) *I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys (1999) *If You Had My Love - Jennifer Lopez (1999) *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees (1999) *Genie In A Bottle - Christina Aguilera (1999) (dance) *I Do (Cherish You) - 98 Degrees (1999) *When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating (1999) *Don't Say You Love Me - M2M (1999) *Smooth - Santana feat. Rob Thomas (1999) *Back at One - Brian McKnight (1999) *Candy - Mandy Moore (1999) *If I Let You Go - Westlife (1999) *That’s the Way It Is - Celine Dion (1999) *Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys (1999) (dance) *(You Drive Me) Crazy - Britney Spears (1999) (dance) *Bailamos - Enrique Iglesias (1999) *I Need to Know - Marc Anthony (1999) (dance) *I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden (1999) *Radio - The Corrs (1999) *Flying Without Wings - Westlife (1999) *Waiting for Tonight - Jennifer Lopez (1999) (dance) *Everytime - A1 (1999) *Before I Fall In Love - Coco Lee (1999) *Do You Wan't My Love - Coco Lee (1999) *Everyday I Love You - Boyzone (1999) *From the Bottom of My Broken Heart - Britney Spears (1999) *I Wanna Know - Joe (1999) *Don't Call Me Baby - Madison Avenue (1999) (dance) *At Your Side - The Corrs (1999) *Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely - Backstreet Boys (1999) *What a Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera (1999) Early 2000s *Bye Bye Bye - N Sync (2000) (dance) *Like A Rose - A1 (2000) *Wherever You Go - Coco Lee (2000) *Fool Again - Westlife (2000) *I Turn to You - Christina Aguilera (2000) *Take On Me - A1 (2000) (dance) *Let's Get Loud - Jennifer Lopez (2000) (dance) *6, 8, 12 - Brian McKnight (2000) *Oops!... I Did It Again - Britney Spears (2000) (dance) *The One - Backstreet Boys (2000) *Girl In The Mirror - Britney Spears (dance) *Sex Bomb - Tom Jones (2000) (dance) *It’s Gonna Be Me - N Sync (2000) (dance) *Breathless - The Corrs (2000) *Incomplete - Sisqó (2000) *I Wanna Be with You - Mandy Moore (2000) *Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) - 98 Degrees (2000) (dance) *Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) - Christina Aguilera (2000) (dance) *She Bangs - Ricky Martin (2000) (dance) *Lucky - Britney Spears (2000) *Shape of My Heart - Backstreet Boys (2000) *My Love - Westlife (2000) *I Wanna Be With You - Mandy Moore (2000) *You Took My Heart Away - MLTR (2000) *Stronger - Britney Spears (2000) (dance) *My Everything - 98 Degrees (2000) *Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club (2000) *This I Promise You - N Sync (2000) *Love Don't Cost a Thing - Jennifer Lopez (2000) (dance) *Last Flight Out - Plus One (2000) *Thank You - Dido (2000) Rock ballads is for Rockin' Manila (89 DMZ) *No Arms Can Ever Hold You - Chris Norman *Honestly - Harem Scarem *You're All I Need - White Lion *Straight from the Heart - Bryan Adams *Always - Bon Jovi *Two Steps Behind - Def Leppard *Babe - Styx *Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon *Love Hurts - Nazareth *I Don't Want to Miss A Thing - Aerosmith *Open Arms - Journey *The Best of Times - Styx *(Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams *Always Somewhere - Scorpions *I Don't Want to Talk About It - Rod Stewart *If I Sing You A Love Song - Bonnie Tyler *Ever Since the World Began - Survivor *Faithfully - Journey *In My Dreams - REO Speedwagon *Love Will Keep Us Alive - Eagles *'Till Death Do Us Part - White Lion *Bed of Roces - Bon Jovi *I Wanna Know What Love Is - Foreigner *I'll Be There for You - Bon Jovi *Sometimes Loves Just Ain't Enough - Patti Smith *Heaven - Bryan Adams *Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon *Tears in Heaven - Eric Clapton *What's Up - 4 Non Blondes *Victims of Love - Joe Almont *Please Forgive Me - Bryan Adams *Out of the Blue - MLTR *Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler *More Than Words - Extreme *Wonderful Tonight - Eric Clapton *Paint My Love - MLTR *Change the World - Eric Clapton Rock music is for Rockin' Manila (89 DMZ) *Unwell - Matchbox Twenty *Sweet Child of Mine - Gun N' Roces *Complicated - Avril Lavigne *I'll Be - Edwin McCain *Kockin' On Heaven's Door - Guns N' Roces *I Could Not Ask for More - Edwin McCain *Why - Avril Lavigne *Crazy - Aerosmith *November Rain - Guns N' Roces *Addicted - Simple Plan *Bring Me to Life - Evanescence *Cryin' - Aerosmith *We Are the Champions - Queen *Iris - Goo Goo Dolls *Your Body Is A Wonderland - John Mayer *Don't Speak - No Doubt *Passenger Seat - Stephen Speaks *Back to You - John Mayer *Perfect - Simple Plan *On A High - Duncan Sheik *Wherever You Will Go - The Calling